The disclosed embodiments relate to aircraft refueling systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to apparatus for and methods of aiding a pilot in controlling the airspeed of a tanker aircraft and a receiving aircraft.
Aerial refueling poses a unique flight control challenge. For example, a fighter aircraft must contend with a wake turbulence generated by a much larger tanker aircraft. Furthermore, an aerial refueling operation not only requires skill in approaching and attaching the refueling line, but once attached, staying attached to the tanker requires constant attention to synchronize the airspeed of the receiving aircraft with the airspeed of the tanker during constantly changing and, oftentimes hazardous conditions.
For example, as fuel is offloaded from the tanker aircraft, the pilot of the receiving aircraft must advance a throttle control to maintain constant airspeed as the gross weight of the aircraft increases. Conversely, as fuel is offloaded from the tanker, the pilot of the tanker must retard a throttle control to maintain a constant airspeed as the weight decreases. In most circumstances, radio communication between the pilots of the tanker and the receiving aircraft is the only tool supporting aerial refueling.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for automatically controlling the airspeed of a primary and secondary aircraft are desirable.